


[vid] We Are Who We Are

by starlady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, Embedded Video, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: We'll do what we always do, Jim.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyjenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/gifts).



> Contains fast cutting in addition to canon-typical explosions and flashes.

[Stream on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/211395496); password: equinox

 

[**Download at Dreamwidth**](https://starlady.dreamwidth.org/725951.html) | **[tumblr](https://starlady38.tumblr.com/post/160142484191/star-trek-beyond-vid-we-are-who-we-are-password)**


End file.
